


Love was Made for Me and You

by thehopefuldandelion



Series: thg one-shots [2]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Always, Cuties, F/M, Hugs, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Kisses, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, New Baby, POV Katniss Everdeen, Peeta being peeta, Post-Mockingjay, Toast!Babies, Willow Mellark - Freeform, baby talk, everlark, giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopefuldandelion/pseuds/thehopefuldandelion
Summary: Married everlark with 1 toast!baby might want one more. Will Peeta be able to convince Katniss?
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Katniss & Peeta's Children/Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: thg one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023793
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Love was Made for Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to safeinpeetasarms for the prompt.  
> everlark.  
> also thanks to all of you for your continued support and love.

“I’ll get her, love,” I hear my beloved husband Peeta say to me in a haze. 

I’m still in a dreamlike state, exhausted from the countless feedings and diaper changes. Sleep before, was an easy object to obtain. Now, It’s dangling in front of me like a worm on a fishing pole and I can’t quite seem to grasp it.

Don’t get me wrong, I love Willow. From her shiny raven locks identical to mine, to her sapphire eyes, slightly darker than Peeta’s almost giving off a purplish hue, she is adorable. She is mine. And I can’t imagine life without her. Peeta and I continued with the “plant-based names” and decided to name her Willow after the willow tree in the backyard. When one or both of us would have nightmares, we could simply stare at the swaying branches of the old, grand willow tree, carved from history, generation to generation, and instantly feel a wave of peace quench our inner turmoil. That and Peeta’s kisses of course.

I can hear Willow’s distinct cry indicating a tantrum in the other room. My poor baby. Yes, I know. I’m the fun parent. Surprisingly, Peeta has been more strict. He loves her, of course don’t doubt that. As if the homemade cookie with a willow tree on it that he gives her every night after dinner isn’t enough. I always knew he would be a wonderful parent, why wouldn’t he be? His kind, gentle demeanor and joyful personality makes anyone who talks to him smile. But he’s mine.

Lately, I noticed he’s been hinting at having another child. I wouldn’t mind it, but I’m just not sure if I’m ready for the late night feedings or a 9 month pregnancy again. The morning sickness was hell. The other day I had just returned from hunting and saw my handsome husband and my delightful baby girl. She was babbling about her day, talking specifically to Peeta as if he was the only person in the world. The sight made my knees weaken and my heart trill with love.

“Babaababadadadada,”Willow exclaimed while banging her fists on the high chair.

“Yes, willow seed, did you want me? Yes, you did. Oh, yes you did,” Peeta replies in baby talk. “Do, you want a sibling, a little brother you can tease?”

She giggles and he gives her a goofy grin back.

I decide to walk in so I can kiss my baby girl and hug my handsome man. Peeta has turned around, his back toward me, and resumed cooking at the stove. I silently, thanking God for my quiet tread, walk into the kitchen and kiss my pumpkin’s head. Her melodious giggle makes me smile uncontrollably, distracting me from my task. This is why Peeta wants another child, to have these sweet moments twice. Maybe, just maybe, I’m becoming convinced.

Unsuspected, I wrap my slender arms around Peeta’s strong core. He releases a hum of a breath, almost a moan.

“Hey, handsome. What’s cooking?” I ask Peeta while kissing his back.

“Hey, beautiful. How was hunting?” He asks in reply.

I sigh into his back and then walk to pick up Willow. She wraps herself into my side while I kiss all over her pretty face, lined with baby fat and dotted with freckles. Peeta comes up behind us and envelops us in his warmth. He kisses my temple and whispers into my ear, “My girls, my beautiful girls.”

“Yes,” I tell him while leaning back and placing a tender kiss on his lips. “Yes to the baby, yes to everything.”

“We are having another baby. Real or not real?”

“Real, Peeta. Always real.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song to go along with this is L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole which inspired the title.


End file.
